The present invention relates generally to portable computers and docking stations, and more particularly to docking stations having security mechanisms for preventing the portable computers from being removed from the docking stations by unauthorized persons.
It is known that portable computers (also known as notebook computers) can operate independently, without being connected to docking stations. If needed, however, portable computers can be inserted into docking stations, so that they can use peripherals such as monitors, keyboard, mice, printers, scanners, etc. Docking stations provide portable computers with a "one stop" quick connection to all the peripherals that are included in the docking stations.
A docking station is typically left in office or home environment. A portable computer is inserted into the docking station when the user of the docking station and portable computer intends to work in the office or home, and the portable computer is removed from the docking station when the user wants to use the portable computer in a forthcoming trip. This is known as docking to, and undocking from, the docking station.
Usually, a portable computer is relative small in size, light in weight and expensive in value. Thus, it is desirable to have a security system on docking stations that can prevent portable computers from being removed by unauthorized persons.
At present, one security system used for a docking station is to install a lock mechanism inside the docking station. When a portable computer is inserted into the docking station, the lock mechanism locks the portable computer. To remove the portable computer from the docking station, a key is used to manually release the lock mechanism.
Another security system that has been used for a docking station is to install, inside the docking station, a lock mechanism, an ejection switch, and an ejection mechanism for ejecting the portable computer out of the docking station. In response to activation of the switch, a release request is generated. In response to the release request, a software eject procedure is then invoked to release the lock mechanism and eject the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,291 discloses a computer system including a portable computer and a docking station. The docking station there includes a lock mechanism, an electromechanical ejection mechanism, and an ejection switch. When the electronic ejection switch is pressed while the portable computer is in operation together with the docking station, an ejection request is generated to invoke the operating system running the computer system to execute a process to ensure data and changes to be appropriately saved. After data and changes have been appropriately saved, the electronic ejection mechanism ejects the portable computer out of the docking station. Applicant hereby incorporates U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,291 into the present application by reference.
Unfortunately, the existing security systems do not provide adequate safeguard to prevent a portable computer from being removed from a docking station, with the features of reliability, flexibility and convenience.
For example, in the case where a portable computer is ejected from a docking station in response to activation of an ejection switch, there is virtually no protection there. In the case where a key is used to release a lock mechanism in a docking station, it is difficulty and costly (if possible at all) to change the lock mechanism when the key is lost or duplicated by an unauthorized person. In addition, it is a common practice in the industry to have common locks in the same batch of computers and docking stations during the manufacture of the computer systems by a manufacturer. Thus, it is possible that several computer systems have build in the same batch may have the same key lock combination.
Moreover, it is desirable to record and report unauthorized attempts to undock a portable computer, so that appropriate preventative actions can be taken. However, the conventional security system is unable to record and report unauthorized attempt to undock a portable computer.
Therefore, there has been a need to provide security system and method that can provide adequate safeguard to prevent a portable computer from being removed from a docking station, with the features of reliability, flexibility and convenience.
There has been another need to provide security system and method that can record and report unauthorized attempt to undock a portable computer from a docking station.
The present invention can meet these needs.